Twilight
by crimsonsongbird
Summary: When Yugi runs into a mysterious girl, can he and his friends break down the wall she's built around her heart? Or is it a lost cause?
1. Chapter 1:Meeting Alexi

Chapter 1: Meeting Alexi  
  
StarBrite4: Hi, this is my first fanfic so feel free to give me any pointers you might have. Also please review and give me ideas! I need them!  
  
Seto: Yes, she does. *starts laughing *  
  
StarBrite4: * growls * Please remember that I am the authoress and I can do anything I please.  
  
Seto: * stops laughing* gulp  
  
StarBrite4: Now what were you saying?  
  
Seto: meep  
  
StarBrite4: Much better now onto the disclaimer. Go on Dissy tell them I own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
Disclaimer: She doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
StarBrite4: WHAT?!  
  
Seto: meep  
  
StarBrite4: I will deal with you later Dissy. Please read and review.  
  
"Leave me alone!"  
  
A small boy, no older than fifteen struggled against the grip of the considerably larger bully, that seemed to be enjoying the pain he was inflicting upon the boy.  
  
"Not until I get what I asked for, shrimp!" the bully snarled.  
  
"I told you, I don't have any money, now let me go!" the smaller boy wriggled trying vainly to get free. All of a sudden, another voice broke into the conversation.  
  
"Seriously, do you idiots really get pleasure out of beating up children?" the voice, obviously female, questioned the larger boy. The smaller boy quickly looked around, searching for the holder of the voice. He saw her. She was about his height, maybe taller, and had shiny, golden hair that fell in waves to her mid-back. She was obviously going to school, she had the traditional Domino High uniform, but she was wearing the boy's uniform. The most peculiar thing about her though, were her eyes. They were a brilliant blue color, challenging anything that stood in her way.  
  
The bully immediately dropped the smaller boy and made his way to the mysterious girl.  
  
"And what's your name sweetheart?" asked the bully.  
  
"Number one: don't call me 'sweetheart'. Number two: my name is Alexi Smith." Alexi gave him a death glare. "Now let the kid go or face the consequences."  
  
The bully laughed. "You dare challenge me, the almighty Reid?"  
  
"Uh, yeah that's what I'm implying you over egotistic jerk." She replied coolly. Before Reid knew what had happened, she had him on the ground with her foot on his chest.  
  
"Give up yet?" she smirked. Reid got up, pushing her foot off him.  
  
He growled, "I'll see you again, Smith, and next time you'll regret it." Alexi just stared coolly at him, daring him to try and take her. He walked off, mumbling incoherently.  
  
"Are you okay?" Alexi asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine, just got the wind knocked outta me. By the way my name's Yugi Moto." He got up and dusted his pants off. "Thank you, for helping me," He bowed. "How can I ever repay you?"  
  
Alexi smiled, "You can walk me to school."  
  
Yugi smiled back. "Can do." He took her arm, and together, they went off to face the masses of Domino High. 


	2. Chapter 2: Revelations

Chapter 2: Teacher's Pet  
  
StarBrite4: First of all, I would like to give a big thanks to all who reviewed! *applauds reviewers * It really means a lot to me *sniff *  
  
Seto: oh god, she's crying. Hey, you two psychos, get in here!!  
  
Malik: How many times do we have to tell you, we're not psychos!  
  
StarBrite4: MALIK!!! YOU"RE HERE!!  
  
Malik: oh Ra help me. * runs out of room screaming *  
  
StarBrite4: *follows him * COME BACK HERE MALIK!!!  
  
Seto: *sighs * She doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! But she does own Alexi.  
  
/Hikari to Yami/ //Yami to Hikari//  
  
As Yugi and Alexi walked to school, an all to familiar voice penetrated his thoughts.  
  
//Yugi, who is this new girl? //  
  
/She's a friend, she saved me from my daily beating/  
  
//She's very pretty, no? //  
  
/Yami! /  
  
Alexi noticed Yugi's dazed look. "Yugi, are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine" he replied.  
  
They arrived at the school just in time. Alexi went to her locker and followed Yugi to homeroom. As soon as she sat down a group of people surrounded her. There were two boys, one with brown, spiky hair, and another one with blonde hair and brown eyes. There was a girl with short, brown hair and blue eyes. They all eyed her expectantly.  
  
Hey, Yug', who's the new girl?" asked the boy with blonde hair.  
  
"Hey Joey," Yugi greeted him with a smile, "this is Alexi Smith. Alexi," he turned to her, "this is Joey Wheeler." Alexi smiled at Joey and reached out to shake his hand. Yugi was about to introduce her to the others when the teacher called out to her.  
  
"Class, we have a new student here with us. Her name is Alexi Smith. Miss Smith, will you kindly stand up to let the class know who you are." As soon as Alexi stood up, the whole class gawked at her, including Mr. Orisati.  
  
"Miss Smith, " Mr. Orisati exaggerated the "miss", "Are you aware you are supposed to wear a uniform to this school?"  
  
"Yes" Alexi replied coolly, her gaze not faltering.  
  
" Really, well could you please tell me where you got that information?" He replied slyly.  
  
"I got it from the handbook, sir" she answered.  
  
Mr. Orisati continued, "Well, than you are aware you must wear a girl's uniform, not-"  
  
Alexi interrupted him, "The handbook merely states that I must wear a uniform, it doesn't say it needed to be according to gender." She had a glow in her eyes; she knew she had won the argument.  
  
"B-b-but, "Mr. Orisati sputtered, then regained his composure. "Very well then," he frowned, "you may have it your way."  
  
Alexi smirked and sat down. The others gaped at her. The girl was the first one to regain her speech, "Wow, you really showed him, Alexi. By the way, I'm Tea, Tea Gardner." She held out her hand, "Welcome to Domino High, I'd help you get acquainted but I have a feeling you won't need much help." The other's laughed at this statement, and introductions were made. But when she shook Bakura's hand, his Millennium Ring started acting up.  
  
"Whoa, Bakura, what's with your ring?" Tristan asked.  
  
"I don't know, maybe it senses another Millennium item nearby." Bakura replied. Alexi looked startled. "You have a Millennium Item, too?" she asked. "Why yes," replied Bakura.  
  
"Wait a darn minute, whaddya mean 'too'?" Joey asked Alexi. She replied by taking a necklace out from underneath her shirt. It was in the shape of the Eye of Horus, and in the pupil of the eye, it had a brilliant blue stone, the same color of Alexi's eyes "It's called the Millennium Pendant, and it holds the spirit of an ancient sorceress, called Liana." Alexi explained.  
  
Yugi looked confused, "But I thought there were only seven Millennium Items. Puzzle, Ring, Necklace, Rod, Eye, Key, and Scale." (A/N: Please tell me if this is the wrong name, it kind of looks like a scale if you ask me ^__^)  
  
"Originally, there were only seven, but there is a story to tell." Alexi sighed and sat down, "Now listen closely, 500 years after the pharaoh sealed the dark magic inside the Items, a new evil arose. This evil sorcerer, known only as Ahmed, was bent on creating chaos in the world. He had already destroyed most of the area surrounding Egypt, but he couldn't cross into the great country. The princess, who happened to possess great magical power, created a barrier around Egypt. Because his heart was corrupted so badly, Ahmed could not cross the barrier. But there was a spell he could use to disarm it. He succeeded and the brave princess sealed Ahmed in an eighth Millennium Item, a twin of this pendant around my neck, only the Dark Pendant has a slab of ebony instead of a sapphire." Alexi sighed. "I came to Domino because my pendant reacted strangely. The pendant is here, Liana knows this." she finished.  
  
"Can we see this 'Liana'?" asked Bakura. Alexi nodded, "I'll get her"  
  
/Liana./  
  
//.//  
  
/Liana! /  
  
//All right, All right, I'm up my very noisy hikari. //  
  
/Get out here and meet my friends. /  
  
//Do I have to? //  
  
/Yes/  
  
Alexi smiled at her yami. Suddenly, a bright light enveloped her and there stood an exact clone of Alexi!! Except for she was a tad bit taller, and had green eyes instead of blue.  
  
"You wanted to meet me?" her voice was silky smooth, and like Alexi she had an air of authority around her. She looked around, her eyes settled on Yami Bakura, who had taken over his hikari's body. "You!" she cried, and lunged at him, but Alexi caught her by the back of her robes. "No! Liana, what did we talk about yesterday?" Liana stopped struggling, and replied, "No sending yami's, hikaris, mortals, or squirrels to the shadow realm," she mumbled," Ok fine, will you let me go now?" Alexi released her and Liana straightened up her robes.  
  
"Now, I assume there are some questions you'd like me to answer?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah," said Yugi, "first off.."  
  
StarBrite4: ooooo.a cliffy. What are ya gonna do now? That's right push that lil' button down there. *starts singing 'Bad Boys' from Cops*  
  
Seto: Ra! Review so she'll shut up!!! *holds hands over ears*  
  
StarBrite4: *grabs Seto in a headlock and runs out of the room, still singing*  
  
Seto: Ra help me. 


	3. Chapter 3: Bakura's Story

Sapphiresongbird: Hiya boys and girls! As you may or may not have noticed, I changed my penname (if you haven't then you are very dense and shouldn't bother reading this chapter because it will probably confuse you). I just didn't like having a 4 after my name. Sorry I haven't updated, but I kind of got bogged down in school (damn those teachers!) and am busy trying to get my parents to let me go to Europe with my school next summer.  
  
Seto: Why do you want to go? To terrorize innocent people?  
  
Sapphiresongbird: no…of course not. *evil grin*  
  
Seto: oh well. Sapphiresongbird DOES NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh. Thank Ra.  
  


**Chapter 3: Bakura's Story**  
  
  


"First off." Yugi began, but was interrupted by the school bell. They all groaned. They had forgotten they were in school. Yugi sighed.  
  
"I guess we'll meet at the game shop after school. There we can talk without interruptions." Yugi suggested. The others agreed, and they all went their separate ways.  
  
Alexi made it through the day without many problems, and as she sat eating lunch, she decided to strike up a conversation with her yami.  
  
/Liana, I'm bored. /  
  
//Go talk to Yugi. I'm sleeping. //  
  
/None of the others have the same lunch as I do. And what do you mean you're sleeping, you're always sleeping. What do you do all day that makes you so tired anyway? /  
  
//. //  
  
/Yami? /  
  
//. //  
  
It was no use; her yami had shut off the mind link. What was Liana hiding from her? Alexi knew it had something to do with Bakura. Her yami usually wasn't so silent. Alexi sighed, and finished her lunch.  
  
At the end of the day, Yugi met Alexi at her locker. He noticed she looked kind of distant, and what else? Sadness, that's what it was. Maybe he could cheer her up. "Rough day?" he asked.  
  
Alexi let out a small yelp, and dropped the books she was holding. "Oh Yugi, it's you. Don't scare me like that again!" she said, sounding relieved. She bent down to pick the books up and Yugi bent down to help her. As he handed her Algebra book back to her, their hands brushed, and Yugi felt a slight blush graze his cheeks. 'Why am I blushing?' he asked himself.  
  
"Well lets hurry and get to the game shop!" she replied cheerily. Yugi noticed she ignored his earlier question about her day, but he decided to let it go.  
  
Alexi and Yugi caught up with the others, and as they walked to the game shop, Yugi asked about Alexi's home life.  
  
"Well, my parents died when I was three, so I live with a foster family. When I was in the orphanage, I was bounced around from family to family. None of them really wanted me because everyone thought I was mentally disabled." Alexi continued. "See, I never talked until I was seven or eight. I don't know why. My aunt was kind enough to take me in, and I live with her now. She's the one who gave me this pendant." By now, they had arrived at the game shop. Yugi led them upstairs. "Finally, no more interruptions." he said as he closed the door.  
  
"So, you all have some questions for me?" Alexi said, plopping onto the floor.  
  
"What's with your yami tryin' to kill Bakura?" said Joey.  
  
At this question, Alexi's pendant gave an angry glow, and Liana appeared beside her.  
  
"Because that baka killed my sister!" Liana yelled. " He broke her heart and caused her to jump from the palace walls! I vowed revenge on the person who broke her heart, and now I have found him, " she yelled tearfully. Alexi just sighed. "Ryou," she said, "I think you'd better hide or call your yami out." Ryou nodded, and his features sharpened, making him look more sinister.  
  
"What is it, love, miss me?" Bakura sneered at Liana. She just scowled back. "You know, I really did love your sister, pity she died." Bakura said flippantly. "She was a little reluctant, but I finally bedded her. She seems gentle at first, but she got quite rough-" Bakura was silenced by a swift kick to the groin, delivered by Liana.  
  
"You, you sick freak! You probably raped her; my sister would never have given herself to a thief like you. Not only are you a tomb robber, you're a rapist too." Liana broke into tears. "She was only eleven, and you acted as though she was my age!"  Alexi tried to give her yami a hug, but Liana pushed her away.  
  
// I will be in my soul room //  
  
/ Ok yami. /  
  
And with that, Liana disappeared, leaving Alexi alone.  
  
"Alexi, did you know about this?" Tea asked. Alexi just shook her head.  
  
"No, I had been in her soul room many times, and she always had a painting of her sister, and someone else, but she had scratched out the face of the person, so I never knew who it was. But I always knew there was something dark in her past, something disturbing." She glared at Bakura, stood up, and floated out the door. Bakura just smirked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


It was ten p.m., and Alexi was worried about her yami. Liana had just brushed her off, but why? It wasn't like her. Alexi sighed; she seemed to be doing a lot of sighing lately. Maybe some music would help her relax. She snapped her fingers, and her CD player came on. She snapped them again, and turned on one of her favorite artists, Vanessa Carlton.  
  
_I was stained with a role, in a day not my own  
  
But as you walked into my life you showed what needed to be shown  
  
And I always knew what was right; I just didn't know that I might  
  
Peel away and choose to see with such a different sight.  
  
As Alexi listened to the soft ballad, her heart prickled. I wish I could help Liana. But what can I do?  
  
And I will never see the sky the same way and  
  
I will learn to say goodbye, to yesterday and I  
  
Will never cease to fly, if held down and  
  
I will always reach too high cause I've seen  
  
Twilight_

Faye would know what to do, she always did. Her voice alone comforted you. But she was dead and nothing could bring her back.  
  
_Never cared, never wanted  
  
Never sought to see what flaunted  
  
So on purpose, so in my face  
  
I couldn't see beyond my own place.  
  
And it was so easy not to behold what I could hold  
  
But you taught me I could change whatever came within these shadow days._  
  
Tears trickled down her cheeks when she remembered that night.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
It was a cold night. There was snow everywhere. And ice. Faye had walked onto the ice on a dare. They thought it was safe. How wrong they were.  
  
_And I will never see the sky the same way and  
  
I will learn to say goodbye to yesterday and I  
  
Will never cease to fly, if held down and  
  
I will always reach too high cause I've seen  
  
_Alexi could still hear Faye's screams. Alexi was lighter than Faye, so she could walk onto the ice, right? God, she tried to save her, but she couldn't, she wasn't strong enough to pull Faye out of the ice. Faye drowned on that cold night just because of her.  
  
_As the sun shines through, it pushes away, pushes ahead.  
  
Fill the warmth of blue, and leaves a chill instead.  
  
And I didn't know that I could be so blind to all that is so real.  
  
But as illusions die I see there is so much to be revealed.  
_  
She couldn't keep doing this to herself; she couldn't keep blaming herself for Faye's death. But she was my sister, the only family I had left, and I tossed her out like a rag doll. Alexi walked over to the CD player, turned it off, and went to sleep.  
  
Somewhere off in the distance, a lone figure sat on the beach. She sang a lonely song, and cried crystal tears.  
  
_And I will never see the sky the same way and  
  
I will learn to say goodbye to yesterday and I  
  
Will never cease to fly, if held down and  
  
I will always reach too high, cause I've seen  
  
Twilight  
_  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sapphire: Oh, so sad, poor Alexi!  
  
Bakura: What about me? I got kicked in the groin!  
  
Sapphire: Be quiet! You're ruining the mood! Review people! 5 reviews= 1 new chapter  
  
**the song Twilight is by Vanessa Carlton. It belongs to her**


End file.
